prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS01
is the 1st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and is the 97th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Two girls are reunited after a fateful encounter in the past, and in the process they learn about their destiny as the next Pretty Cure. Synopsis A girl practices her softball pitching with her team as a strange cloud passes by, casting a dark shadow. The team continues to practice as Saki strikes out one batter after another and mentions her plans of getting ice cream if she is able to strike out at least ten. When asked who had promised her something so odd, she and the catcher, Yuuko confess and apologize. Meanwhile, the Mishou family drives into the town and discuss how five years have passed since they were last there. Kazuya asks his little sister, Mai how she feels about it, and she comments that it feels nice as the car pulls up to a small observatory. The family steps inside. Saki sits below the Sky Tree with ice cream and starts eating as she spots Mai staring at the tree. She is surprised and starts to choke before they catch each others gaze. Suddenly they see light fall from the sky and form a crater in the ground, which transforms into a blue fairy-like creature named Flappy. He comments that he didn't plan to land that hard, only for a white fairy to land on top of him by the name of Choppy. They introduce themselves as beings from the Land of Fountains and reveal having met them five years in the past when the girls first encountered each other. Flappy and Choppy go on to explain that they have come seeking help when a little girl by the named of Minori runs up to Saki, her older sister. Saki tries to show her the strange creatures but they see that they have vanished, unaware that they have transformed into objects and hid themselves in their pockets. Minori explains that she has to do some deliveries for the bakery as the car broke down. Before going, Saki observes Mai again. At home Saki picks up the items and hops onto her bike when Flappy forces her t stop and explain how his form change works. He needed to change into an item that seems natural at this time and age in order to blend in. As he witnesses the dark shadow form again, he tells her that they need to find Choppy and Mai, so they rush back to the Sky Tree. At the Tree, Mai is chatting with Choppy when the other two show up. The girls are still unable to recall how they knew each other, and impatiently the fairies remind them. They met at a festival when they were younger and they followed a shooting star near the Sky Tree; their meeting was only momentary as their conversation was cut short due to Saki's mom and Kazuya showing up to retrieve the girls. Suddenly, a scary looking figure shows up and demands Mai hands over Choppy and the location of the Fountain of the Sun. Mai refuses knowing from how Karehan looks that this isn't good, and the faeries try to fight on their own by using their light to protect the girls. They are injured and the girls pick them up to protect them, and with this they are suddenly enveloped in light and transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Karehan uses a nearby tree to summon an Uzaina as the girls observe themselves wondering what happened. They quickly make work of the monster by using Twin Stream Splash. The next day at school, Saki starts to wonder who that girl she met really was as they weren't able to introduce one-another, even as children. But to her surprise, Mai suddenly walks in and is introduced to the class as the new transfer student. As Saki recognizes her, Mai starts to introduce herself. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret for the first time. *After a brief encounter five years prior at the Sky Tree during a summer festival, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai meet again; where they likewise encounter Flappy and Choppy. *Karehan begins Dark Fall's initial attack on the Land of Gardens. *Mai's house is shown for the first time. *Saki's family's bakery "PANPAKAパン/Panpaka Pan" is shown for the first time. *Mai, having returned to the town after several years enrolls in Yuunagi Middle School in Saki's class. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kanako *Shinohara-sensei *Hoshino Kenta *Korone Trivia *This is the first season where the Pretty Cure know each other prior to the series. *This episode confirms that cellphones are still very popular, two years later from the original Pretty Cure series. Gallery :Main Page: FwPCSS01/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star